Scorpius Malfoy's Biggest Fan
by THECURSOR
Summary: Always pay attention on the Quidditch pitch. R/S


Scorpius Malfoy's Biggest Fan

By THECURSOR

I own nothing

A/N: I'm still working on my multi chapter fic but I felt like this needed to be done, it's a semi follow up to Shop Girl

A/N 2: Yes, I know. The Romantic Quidditch injury thing has been done a gabillion times but that's because it works!

* * *

When Slytherin took to the pitch, hundreds of green clad fans jumped from their seats and roared with anticipation. They were the team to beat this year and if yesterdays victory against Hufflepuff didn't prove that, then their imminent win against Gryffindor today would be the curtain call on a spectacular season. Each player took to the line as their name was called until finally it was time for their star seeker to swoop onto the field for a thunderous applause.

At only sixteen years old, Scorpius Malfoy was a legend on the pitch. Some people even whispered words like "Majors" and "World Cup", but that was mostly talk. Truthfully, Scorpius only started playing the game so he could hear all that cheering and chanting. He loved the roar of the crowd, the adulation from the strangers. Every year his fan base seemed to get bigger and bigger, and the girls in the stands only got prettier and prettier. But this year the crowds didn't seem to bring him the same thrill. This year he only wanted one person to cheer him on and she wasn't there.

His eyes scanned across the towers in the hopes of finding her out there in the throng of well wishers. Nothing. Down on the pitch perhaps? Near the benches? No.

There was no reason to expect her out there, she claimed that she was studying for her exams and would never dare skip out on her studies just to watch a silly game. Scorpius remembered begging and pleading, getting down on his knees and moaning, "Please, come. PLEASE?"

And she had smiled and said that even if she did come, she was going to be rooting for her cousins and brother any way and would never dare root for him in public. "Family first." She whispered playfully and it broke his heart a little to hear that.

So the game began but Scorpius' heart just wasn't in it. He still played like a demon, bringing the Malfoy Family cruel streak to every part of his game. But it wasn't as satisfying as it used to be.

Scorpius picked up speed and began his search for the snitch, soaring through the air with the effortless grace of a skilled broomsman. According to most interpretations of quidditch rules the seeker cannot initiate any offensive play other then catching the snitch. But there was a gray area when it came to disrupting opposing offense and Scorpius considered disruption his specialty.

As he passed Lily Potter, the Gryffindor seeker, he delivered a vicious kick to her shin and side swiped past her in an ugly mid air collision that sent the young girl far off course. Then he followed the trail of the snitch deep into Gryffindor territory, wrecking havoc as he passed by.

James Potter and his younger brother received a nasty shock as Malfoy effortlessly shoulder bounced his way past them towards the snitch and then gave the same treatment to both Longbottom brothers. Hugo Weasley was the next to feel his wrath, getting checked into the nearest wall with the grace of a dancer and the ugly brutality of a prize fighter. One by one, Scorpius paid the entire Gryffindor team a visit and one by one the Gryffindor defense fell like dominos.

It was boring.

Most things Scorpius did were boring without her.

What was the point of all that glory, all that victory without someone to share it with? Who cared how many times he trounced the Weasley/Potter defense or snatched a golden snitch from just under someone's nose when the one person he cared about most in the world wasn't even going to show up to the game?

His eyes refocused on the area in front of stands and Scorpius reacquired a hint of gold hovering just in front of him.

And that was when he saw it out of the corner of his eye. In a sea of red and yellow, a single green flag sticking up like an island. He saw the red hair, heard the laughing voice that sent a shiver of joy rattling up his spine. She came.

Rose was here and she was waving a green flag.

"Go Scorpius!" She shouted and he felt twenty feet tall at that moment. His chest swelled with pride as they exchanged a look over the crowds. Their eyes locked and he saw the proud smile on her face. In spite of the fact that he may have just broken her own brother's wrist, Rose was actually proud of him.

It would've been a beautiful moment if Scorpius had been paying attention. Maybe then he might've seen Lily Potter, back in control and ready for revenge, flying at top speed with her arm extended towards his solar plexus.

He blacked out after that and only barely remembered the forty foot fall off his broom…

* * *

Two broken ribs, a fractured tibia, and two broken arms meant he was out for the season. He had to spend a week in traction and would be drinking "Skelegrow" until his tongue had forgotten any other taste. He was in pain, immobile, and nearly died.

Yet for some reason, Scorpius Malfoy was deliriously happy and smiled constantly all through out his painful recovery. Naturally his teammates thought he was just glad they won the game and chalked the whole thing up to Malfoy's well known eccentricities.

The truth was a bit more complicated then that.

Sure he was glad they won and would be happy to ride again next year as the captain of a championship team. But really he was smiling because of a gift he'd received the day after his accident, a small funny looking piece of scrap paper attached to a single box of band aids.

"You're going to need these," the note said, "From your biggest fan, Rose Weasley."


End file.
